


Not alone

by SouloftheSky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Grief/Mourning, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouloftheSky/pseuds/SouloftheSky
Summary: Reader makes a shocking discovery while mourning Genji's death. Written with the idea of reader being female, but edited to make it fairly gender neutral.





	Not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Very much a newbie to writing here, please be gentle! I do have some other story ideas I've been working on, but I want to get a good amount of them written before I start submitting them because I want them to be the best I can make them, and I don't know how able I will be to keep updating them in the near future. However I had this idea yesterday and I never usually have ideas for short stories, so I churned this out fairly quickly. Enjoy?

It hurt, no one even knew what had happened. The family had only announced the news of his passing and that today and only today would those from outside the family be allowed to visit in memorial. His body wouldn't even be visible- although maybe that would be a good thing after seeing him his usual perky, cheerful and very much alive self less than two weeks ago. Now you were suddenly alone.

Obviously you would go, he was your boyfriend. His family were strict and you didn't dare announce your relationship to him, but you had to go. He was fun and handsome and kind and perfect. Yes, he had been a heck of a playboy, always sleeping around and staying out questionably late at parties but he had changed. You were honoured, but he had left it behind all for you. You would occasionally go out for quiet nights together, but often you would simply stay in and play video games at your house. He showered you in compliments and would bring gifts. And all the sweet pet names he would whisper while holding you close. Affectionate Japanese terms, or in English, it was always something different and utterly charming.

And yet you had to somehow try and put that all behind you as you tried to keep an image of calmness upon entering the Shimada grounds. There were others around you also coming to pay respects and you had to keep tight reins of your emotions. Admirers and past flings, you told yourself, no need to embarrass yourself by getting angry.

It was difficult, you had to keep the extent of your relationship a secret lest his family find out and become outraged. From everything you had heard, you didn't want to get on their bad side, and now he was gone you technically had no reason to have any further contact with them. It hurt. You wanted to know more, what had happened? Had he at least passed away peacefully? You might never know however. There had many times you didn't get to see him for days on end, always with his family being the cause. You never felt too lonely, you would always see him again, but not this time. If they could keep someone like him under control, you didn't want to stir up any issues especially while everyone was in mourning.

At the small shrine there were candles, photos and many small notes and cards left by friends, along with spare paper to leave your own. You settled down to leave an emotion-filled card, but resorted to signing with one of his favoured pet names for you. Having your name attached to something where you spilled your emotions that will no doubt be seen by his family made you feel nervous, like they would come track you down.

For a while you sat in a respectful silence, trying to tame your tears which were threatening to spill over as you heard the room gradually empty. You might feel a little less uncomfortable with there being fewer people to see you crying as you left. Being as physically alone as you felt, it almost seemed right.

A breeze drifted into the room and knocked over a portion of the cards and notes left behind. They may be from other people but they were all written with emotions to honour and remember the deceased. You swiped your sleeve over your eyes and scrambled to pick them all back up and neatly arrange them back around the small shrine.

Not before the signature text on one caught your eye.

_“Your dove”_

Anger flared, how dare someone write to a dead man as if they were his lover. Such lies! You couldn't help but feel offended.

The fear welled up however, and the note dropped to the floor while you glanced at another.

_"I will cherish all our memories together"_

Paper again fell to the floor, in your hands another.

_“Forever and always yours, the pearl to your dragon”_

Another fallen, another picked up.

_“I miss you so much. It's so hard to believe one day we were out together, and another you were gone. I only hope I made your last days happy. You will never be forgotten._  
_Love, your favourite koneko”_

This time, paper and tears both hit the floor.

Maybe you weren’t so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry?
> 
> I hope I wasn't too ambitious for this with my writing skills, hopefully I could at least somewhat portray the emotions? 
> 
> Ahhaha it always gets me thinking when I read fics where Genji is openly in an actual relationship just before his "death"- Well, his carefree tendencies including sleeping around were a major part of why Hanzo tried to kill him, right? So in my opinion it'd be likely that he wouldn't actually have been in any sort of committed relationship at that point.


End file.
